


Do I dream of Anthro Hedgehogs?

by RheaRat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A tale of suffering, F/M, Vision - Freeform, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRat/pseuds/RheaRat
Summary: A blossoming relationship possibly ruined by one foul evening, recovery might not be possible..





	Do I dream of Anthro Hedgehogs?

I had a dream last night, a vision mayhaps. Whatever it was it was of dire news and it's something that will haunt me forever. 

I was sitting at home, waiting for my lovely guest to arrive. I had set up the rose petals and all the vanilla candles, the blinds were down creating this otherworldly haven of love.. I heard a knock on my door, I smiled and muttered "It's him.."

Opening my door revealed my guest of honor, Shadow the Hedgehog. His usually Sonic Hating demeanor was gone, instead was a loving and caring 5'8 black quilled Hedgehog man. "It's nice to see you again, Rhea." He told me, while putting his coat up on the rack.

I hugged him and whispered "You too.." I blocked the view of my bedroom, the one with all the candles and roses but his acute sense of smell picked it up. "Candles? At this hour? What have you got planned, Rhea?" A sly smirk formed upon his face."Nooothinggg!" I said, diverting him to the kitchen where I had just made a lovely dinner. 

"I made your favorite however Shadow, I know how you love your rice bowls with greens and the like!" We sat down in the living room on a freshly cleaned carpet. As we watched our favorite show, we began to talk about things. He told me how much he Hated Sonic, and I was talking about my day and recent feelings. "A day in the life huh?" He said with a smirk, referencing one of my favorite songs. 

"Yes exactly..!" I replied, but still wanted to get to the matter at hand. "See, Shadow what I say, others would consider... Furry. And this fling or relationship between us doesn't help that." His smile faded. "Now just wait a moment before you get upset, Shadow. Let me continue.""I do like you, and I like us being together. I like your soft fur and our mutual hatred of Sonic, and I like how you have those roller skates on 24/7. I even love your friend Rouge the Bat. She's a lot of fun!"

"I like everything about you Shadow, even the fact that you use a wig."Fear flooded his face. "Y-You knew about that!?" He said. If he could sweat he would be doing so right now. "I do know, and you don't have to worry about me being upset." I continued, getting closer to his face. "I would graze every small remaining quill off your beautiful bulbous bald head like a cow eating grass." I stepped back though. "But at the same time I don't want to be a furry."

He stood up, Shadow the Hedgehog was towering over me in my own home. "I see. I see how it is. Just because I'M a Hedgehog person means that you are ashamed to be seen with me." I was struck by a wave of sadness, he was right. "I-I know how it sounds but it's not as simple as that, Shadow! I do like you but I just am not okay with being a furry right now! I'm not ready! This would be the final step!"

"Right. And your worries are more important than our feelings huh?" He placed his bowl down on the table. "Well let me know when you grow a backbone, Rhea. I'm leaving." Then a huge wooden mallet fell on his head off my wall.

He was dead.


End file.
